Church Bells
by Olive Everclear
Summary: Had this on my computer since like...the beginning of season 2. Finally decided to post it. It's probably not that amazing...at all.


_I Heard _

_Church Bells Ring_

_I Heard _

_A Choir Singing_

Santana's zipping her dress back up while Finn pulls on his pants. It's kind of their thing to hook up whenever she's in town. Finn moved to New York with Rachel right after graduation but a year later, they broke up. Santana bumped into him while she was working and new they casually have sex when she's in New York.

They're not like, dating or whatever. They just talk on the phone for hours almost every single night and when skype each other when they have the chance. And it's never been awkward between them. It's kind of the perfect set up. They're able to act like a couple and have sex but not worry about hurting each other. He could hook up with other girls and she can hook up with other guys.

Though Santana hasn't been hooking up with anyone else in the last year. It's been Finn and no one else. But she doesn't want him to know because she's scared that he's been with other girls and it might seem like she loves him or something. And ok, maybe she has fallen for him over the last four years. She kind of couldn't help herself.

"So, guess what." She says as she's gathering the rest of her stuff up.

"Hm?"

"I start with a new firm tomorrow. It's here in New York."

Finn smiles at her and sets his hands on her hips, "Really?" She nods, smiling up at him. "So, we'll get to see more of each other."

"Yep."

He leans down and kisses her gently, "Good."

They go out to eat, like they always do after they've hooked up. Santana's buzzing with joy that she's moving to New York. She was sick of living in Columbus and she's always wanted to be in New York, since most of the weddings she planned were in New York.

And yea, she knows it's ironic that she's a wedding planner. She uses to be all bitchy and pretty much reject any and all lovey dovey feelings. But in college, she helped her dorm mate and her fiancé plan their wedding and she kind of fell in love with doing it.

And now it's her career and she loves every moment of it.

Santana gets a pretty goodnight sleep, thanks to Finn wearing her out, if you catch my drift. When she wakes up, she goes to work, bright and early. She almost flails at the fact that she gets her own office. The last place didn't even give her, her own cubical. And now she has an actual office with a window overlooking the city, a desk, a receptionist sitting outside and a beautiful, new computer.

Megan, her receptionist knocks on the door about an hour after she's finished with the whole tour of the office.

"Come in," She calls out, sitting at her desk, a smile plastered on her face.

Megan peaks her head in, smiling back at her, "Julie wants to know if you're willing to take on a wedding today."

"Of course," Santana's really in heaven. First day and she's already getting to plan a wedding.

After a few seconds, her clients come in. Her smile isn't on her face anymore because it's Rachel freaking Berry and Finn. His eyes are all wide like he's surprised to see her there; which he probably is. Finn didn't know exactly what she did. He probably thought she was a lawyer since she talks about the 'firm' all the time.

"Santana Lopez?" Rachel is equally surprised, just for a different reason. She sequels with delight and runs around to the other side, giving her a tight hug. "I'm so happy we chose to go through an agency now!"

They talk for like, two hours, about Rachel's life and how she's teaching acting now but still starring in off-Broadway productions. She tells Santana about how she and Finn got back together two years ago and she proposed this time.

Finn sits there quietly, looking nervous as fuck. He should be. Santana wants to tell Rachel so badly that she and Finn have been hooking up but apparently Rachel's dad gave them this huge expensive account so they're wedding will be rolling in the big money.

After catching up is done, Santana schedules appointments with them so they can discuss all of the aspects of the wedding; food, cake, hall, ceremony, color schemes, everything.

The night, Santana calls Finn up and asks him what the hell is going on. He pretty much begs for her forgiveness, talking about how much he wants to be with her but Rachel and him are like, connected or some shit. Basically, it doesn't make her feel any better.

But they continue to hook up because she can't say no to him. Six months later, the wedding is all set and Finn is to marry Rachel. Santana's tried to convince him to leave her but he says he can't.

_I Saw My Love _

_Walk Down _

_The Aisle_

_On Her Finger _

_He Placed A Ring_

Santana tries her hardest to not be in charge on the actual wedding day. But no one wants to step in for her since Rachel is such a diva. She helps Rachel get her dress on and then helps Finn take his tux off because he wants a quickie before the wedding. They aren't in a church and once again, she can't say no to Finn.

Afterwards, she makes sure the ushers do their jobs, the band is playing the right music, the flower girl isn't crying and the ring boy isn't playing in the dirt. She makes sure all the flowers are perfect and she queues the bridesmaids.

She watches as the whole ceremony goes perfectly. Even the little smiles Finn and Rachel share, the way they stare into each other's eyes at they say 'I do.' The way Finn continues to hold Rachel's hand after the ring is slipped on. She even notices him glancing over at her, as if to tell her that he's sorry.

_Oooh, Oh_

She feels the tears trickling down her face, she does her best to cover it up, not wanting anyone to see her crying.

_I Saw Them _

_Holding Hands_

_She Was _

_Standing There _

_With My Man_

_I Heard _

_Them Promise_

_Til Death Do _

_Us Part_

After the ceremony is over, everyone goes to the reception hall. Finn makes a speech about how he meant every word. How he loves her and will never, ever hurt her or leave her. Rachel says a similar toast and then a few other people share stories of their loves.

Every little word, look, gesture and kiss breaks Santana's heart.

_Each Word_

_Was A Pain_

_In My Heart_

Eventually Santana loses it and has to hide in the bathroom and just cry it out. She hates Finn, she hates him for making her fall for him, hates him for lying, hates him for marrying Rachel. She hates having to plan this stupid wedding. She hates feeling like this.

_All I Could Do _

_Was Cry_

_All I Could Do _

_Was Cry_

_I Was _

_Losing The Man _

_That I Love_

_And All _

_I Could Do _

_Was Cry_

She gets caught crying by one of Rachel's friends. She lies about just loving how sweet they are together. The girl looks like she doesn't believe her. She helps her clean her up and they go back out. Santana wants to leave but she's not allowed to. She has to stay the whole time.

Rachel throws the bouquet and of course she throws it too far and off to the left, them landing at Santana's feet. She leaves them on the floor because no way in hell is she gonna pick them up. Not when the guy she wants is married.

_And Now _

_The Wedding _

_Is Over_

_Rice, Rice _

_Has Been _

_Thrown Over _

_Their Heads_

_For Them Life _

_Has Just Begun_

Santana watches them share one last kiss before getting into the limo that'll take them to the airport so they can go off on their honeymoon. She begins to cry again, no one really thinks anything of it though since a lot of people are happy crying.

_But Mine _

_Is Ending_

Everyone leaves after that, Santana writes a few final checks and then leaves the banquet hall, going back to her apartment.

_Ooh_

_All I Could Do _

_Was Cry_

_All I Could Do _

_Was Cry_

_I Was Losing _

_The Man _

_That I Love_

_And All _

_I Could Do _

_Was Cry_


End file.
